


Fill

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [17]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly nasty size-kink porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill

“You feel so big within me, Agron. I can feel you here.” And Nasir lays reverent palm over his bladder. Pressure of Agron’s thick cock is such that Nasir must always take piss before he can take Agron.

Agron lays hand over Nasir’s, presses down until Nasir is squirming, whining, hissing. 

Strength coiled behind Agron’s hand is immense, and Nasir knows: Agron is not even trying.

With thrill of that thought and with Agron’s big hand pushing against his, soon there is no more space left inside of Nasir, not even for air:

“Breathe, Nasir!” Agron commands sharply, removing hand which is slowly killing Nasir in the best way. “You are alright. Breathe.”

Nasir, dizzy, gasping for breath, clutches at Agron with claws out. He is empty of air, full of Agron. He never wants to breathe again, he wants to die like this, fucked and filled and hard in Agron’s other hand.

“Nasir. I have you.”

Slowly, blood rushing to Nasir’s head disperses. 

Room is upside down. Floor is fucking ceiling. No, it is Nasir who is upside down, room is right.

Nasir laughs. Where is Agron? Where is he? He was just here.

“I am here.” Smile in Agron’s voice makes Nasir laugh louder.

“You are drunk on my cock,” says Agron. “Let me come in you like this, let me fuck you while you laugh like this.”

Nasir feels cock thrust into him once again, and he laughs at himself, at pressure and lightness and Agron. “Agron. I forgot to piss.”


End file.
